Victory in Haruba village
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Brock, Ash and Misty arrive in Haruba village where a trio of local citizen wishes to make them see a show they shall never forget.


Victory in Haruba Village

It was a really sunny and hot day in Haruba Village, a small place located near the Haruba desert. Ash, followed by his two good friends Misty and Brock, was continuing his quest to catch every Pokémon in the world. Still travelling with his trusty Pikachu beside him, the young man was getting along very well in his quest, having caught more than two hundred different Pokémons. Even though things were fine for him, there were always nasty complications, most usually in the form of Team Rocket, two persons and a talking Meowth who wanted desperately to steal his Pikachu, who supposedly was a much stronger kind of his species. Despite beating them at every corner, they always came back to cook up some trouble for him and his friends.

Walking through the village, Ash was greeted by a man dressed in many rags who was followed by a midget clothed in the same way. Ash, a bit suspicious as the both of them remembered him a bit of his two enemies, stopped to listen to them, as the two of them were excited. Seeing that Ash had stopped, the tall one said:

-Are you, per chance, Pokémon trainers, young ones?

Ash liked to brag about his status as a ''master'' trainer. Seeing this as an opportunity to show this old and poor man who he was, replied:

-Yes, I sure am gramps.

Brock and Misty, both of them trainers as well, replied:

-We are trainers as well. Are you in need of help of some kind?

The old man, smiling, talked back, a sensation of friendliness and warmth emanating from his voice and demeanour.

-I actually have an offer to make you. Would you like to see a local dance for absolutely free?

Ash, looking at both his friends, was not particularly interested, as they were only passing through this village.

-Thanks for the offer, but no, we have to go continue our task. Sorry gramps.

The smaller one, getting in their way, replied:

-But it's something you'll never anywhere else, and it's free. Come on, it will last only 5 minutes and then you'll be on your merry way. I promise you will not regret this unique opportunity!

Convinced, Ash talked about it to Brock and Misty, who both agreed. It would be a shame to pass on something from another culture, especially when it is offered so generously. Giving a positive answer back to the old man, they followed him to his small house, hidden behind a Pokécenter.

Entering his home, they saw three chairs positioned in front of a small stage, which was hidden behind a small red curtain. Before the stage and in front of the chairs were located two big vases, which were so big the group estimated that Ash could have fitted inside one of them. The old man, urging them to take place, got on stage, in front of the curtain and beside one of the vase. He was followed in this by his smaller friend, who did the same, sitting beside the other vase. The both of them grabbed a Pokéflute who was situated behind each vase, then opened the red curtain. Behind it was hidden a dreamful apparition: a woman with long red hair, clothed in the style of a belly dancer. A red bra with coins dangling on had difficulty covering her breast, showing some cleavage in its effort, a red silken scarf hugging her wide hips, not hiding their beauty in any way, red silk harem pants covering her legs and a red face veil hiding the bottom of her face in a mysteriously alluring way. On her wrists were placed two small golden bangles, small ruby ear rings placed on her ears, but the most beautiful was the thunder stone placed on her belly button, its green and shiny appearance crackling with small lightning. This dancer was quite a sight for Ash and Brock, who were already salivating at the prospect that this beauty would dance for them. Misty, uninterested, was relieved that this would last only five minutes. Pikachu, meanwhile, was still loyally following his master, sitting on the ground, watching the stage with curiosity to what was actually happening.

Seeing that the dancer had their whole attention, the old man began playing his Pokéflute along with his small friend, playing a small tune, repeating it over and over. The beginning of the song was the cue for the dancer to begin, who was beginning to sway her hips to the crude tune her two friends was playing. Ash and Brock, hearts beating rapidly in their eyes, were quickly captivated by this local dancer. Misty and Pikachu were looking elsewhere; as their eyes quickly saw that something was coming out from both vases. Two large and tall coils were getting out of each vase, as a Seviper and an Arbok were soon seen out of them. Thinking they were part of the show, Misty thought almost nothing of it. Pikachu, however, was getting slightly afraid, as he never had any pleasant experience involving those two Pokémons.

Rising her arms in the air while she danced, the alluring woman added some slight belly rolls, sending some slight waves on her flat and slim stomach. Her blues eyes, staring seductively at her audiences, were locked on Ash own eyes. Ash, blushing slightly, averted his gaze on her undulating belly instead, looking at the thunderstone that sparkled and sparked as she moved in beautiful ways. Brock, looking with intense interest, never looked away from her for a second, focusing his attention and his gaze on the sexy dance she offered. Misty, still looking at the whole show, got a little bit uneasy when she saw that the Arbok was getting closer to her. Looking at it, she tried to show no fear to the Pokémon, but soon met its gaze, who was bright red. Unable to avert her gaze away, her eyes locked on his, seemingly fascinated suddenly by this Pokémon. The very same thing seemed to happen to Pikachu, who watched the bright red eyes shown by the Seviper, mesmerized by them.

Despite the Arbok and Seviper being dangerously close to them and their friends, Ash and Brock made no reaction, as their eyes sparked in perfect unison with the thunder stone located in the dancer's belly button. Their eyes filling with green swirls and lightning, they were becoming gradually hypnotized by the gorgeous performance of this alluring local woman. Uninterested in what was happening around them, both men concentrated in the vision of loveliness on the stage. The dancer, acknowledging this, added some chest movements along with pelvic motion, rendering the dance simply sublime to the eyes of the two trainers. Misty, her eyes still locked in Arbok's, was mesmerized by the red eyes invading her mind. Even though everything was turning red, she could still distinguish the eyes of Arbok. Pikachu eyes began turning the same red as Seviper's, having a weaker will than any human being. Smiling and on his way to total hypnosis, Pikachu was getting coiled up by the Seviper, still enthralled by those powerful and beautiful eyes.

The dancer, seeing the effect of her dance having a powerful effect on the two young men, began adding figure eight to the routine, still dancing fluidly with grace and beauty. The effect was rapidly seen in Ash and Brock eyes, whose green swirls were speeding up, their lightning getting more frequent and faster. They were losing control of their mind, which did not trouble them in the slightest, having lost the ability to care about anything else but the dance. Smiling goofily before the dancer, they drooled a little bit, completely hypnotized by the sheer beauty of the dance. Misty, joined their expression quite quickly, as she was being hypnotized by Arbok, who she now saw as her master. This Pokémon had complete control of her body and mind and she loved it. Being coiled up, she offered no resistance to the Arbok. Loving the sensation of being helpless before her master, she moaned a little, wanting this feeling to stay forever. Pikachu, on his side, was already coiled up and hypnotized completely, not seeming to care what happened to him while he watched the great red eyes of unmatchable beauty.

The dancing woman, witnessing the state of her audience, stopped dancing altogether, getting closer to Ash and Brock. Looking at their eyes, they were still heavily hypnotized, the green swirls and lightning still showing up strongly in their eyes. Their gaze locked on the thunder stone, they were no doubt still seeing her dance, a sign of how much under her power they both were. Whispering sensually, she said:

-When I snap my fingers, you will be ten times more attracted to me and ten times more obedient, calling me mistress and submitting to me.

The dancer, snapping her fingers, triggered the desired effect in the mind of the two men, who now saw her as their undisputed mistress and a divinely gorgeous woman worthy of their undying servitude. The green swirls still going on in their eyes, the lightning was at his maximum, symbolizing the ultimate hold on their mind, body and soul this woman now had. Realizing her command worked perfectly, the dancer snapped her fingers five more time, wanting to finish them off. Working wonderfully, the eyes of both men were now reflecting the thunder stone found in her navel, as they said:

-We are not worthy of being in the same room as you, most divine mistress!

The dancer, amused by such submissiveness, talked to the both of them with a sensual tone:

-I command the both of you to hand over all of your Pokémon in this PC account, go into the Pokécenter and do so now.

-Yes, your desires are orders, mistress.

Handing a piece of paper with a written number on it to the two, the dancer watched them as they rapidly got out of the house, ready to do as she asked. Moving toward the coiled up Pikachu, she asked her two partners to hand her a Pokéball. Getting on her knees before the hypnotized Pikachu, she touched him gently with the Pokéball, capturing him. Being completely hypnotized and weak, Pikachu offered no resistance to the dancer, whose scent he had detected on Seviper, meaning that the snake was her Pokémon. Satisfied about the capture of this Pikachu, she turned around to look at Misty, who was still moaning gently to the pleasurable sensation of Arbok's coils. Smiling at this, the dancer thought of leaving her like that for a while, as she was not convinced that she was as hypnotized as Ash and Brock. The two young men returning, they bowed with respect and reverence before the dancer, saying:

-It is done, most lovely mistress. All our Pokémons are now yours.

Smiling, the dancer turned around to meet her two partners, saying:

-Did you see how easy it was? I told you my plan would succeed.

The old man, removing his garbs, soon revealed himself to be James, a member of Team Rocket, who was quickly followed in his reveal by Meowth. James, pleased about the outcome of this plan, said:

-It makes me wonder why we never thought of this before. We have all their Pokémon and we could even make them join Team Rocket as our slaves.

-Meowth, that's right! You did good Jessie!

Jessie, smiling at their praise, replied:

-No no no, you don't understand. They will be my slaves, same as you.

Before waiting for their reaction, Jessie rubbed her belly in front of them, which triggered them into hypnotic trances, turning their eyes looking exactly like those of Ash and Brock, reflecting the thunder stone in Jessie's navel. Laughing slightly, Jessie actually wondered why she never thought of it before. Finally victorious before her sworn enemy who were now her slaves, Jessie could now think properly of her new project: the formation of a new team who would serve and obey her...


End file.
